To Gaze Upon Stars
by Caunedhiel
Summary: Before the sun and the moon, when only great powers wandered the wilds, the Eru-begotten woke. The First Born of Illuvator. In a land lit by starlight the journey of one person will help to mould the fate and doom of an entire people...
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: No not mine. Not even the plot. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and stood by this story :) I know it's been a while but I'm just in the middle of re-writing and I really hope you enjoy the new version better than the old. **

**Thanks Duilin! You were a great help :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

`'...it is told that even as Varda ended her labours, and they were long, when first Menelmacar strode up the sky and the blue fire of Helluin flickered in the mists above the borders of the world, in that hour the Children of the Earth awoke, the Firstborn of Ilúvatar. By the starlit mere of Cuiviénen, Water of Awakening, they rose from the sleep of Ilúvatar; and while they dwelt yet silent by Cuiviénen their eyes beheld first of all things the stars of heaven...' – The Silmarillion

It's quiet in the starlit lands. Ancient forests proudly stand, no wind or gathered storm strong enough to move the deep roots from the earth. Muted starlight penetrates the foliage, creating a dappled underworld where night hunters pad silently across the undergrowth and fauna follow the winding rivers that carry life in thier swirling currents.

A breeze winds its way through the branches and brushes along the leaves. In the clearing the grass blades rustle together and I listen in amazement to the sounds of life all around me. I open my eyes. Everything is blurred at first, the light stings as it hits my pupils but I don't care. The sight that greets me takes hold of my heart and steals my newly discovered breath. A thousand stars blaze in the stygian darkness, I crane my head back as far as it can go and still I can see no end to the pitch-dark sky. I laugh, a pure ringing sound, this was what joy felt like and I loved it. I drift to sleep unwillingly, carried off by the whispered lullabies of the stars as they wind ribbons of love around my very soul.

How long I lay upon the ground before I became aware once more I do not know. I smiled, comforted by the familiar sight of the star strewn sky. I'm not sure when I became restless. I'm not sure when I realised I wanted to move. To explore. To see things I had not before and wonder at them. I stood for the first time on shaky legs. Clumsy legs, the movement of them felt awkward as I stumbled to the nearest tree, using its great branches for support. Huffing out a breath I sank down against its impenetrable trunk.

This body of mine is an odd one, I thought after a while as I rubbed my aching legs. Running my fingers lightly over the pale skin, I chuckled softly, marvelling at the very fine hair that adorned my body. Jumping up off the ground I started to walk into the shadowy wood, gazing with keen eyes at the abundance of living things all around me.

I stopped at a stream, the clear water trickled on merrily over the rocks and pebbles. Tiny clumps of green moss lined the water's edge, dripping with moisture. I dipped my toes in, gasping out loud as the frigid liquid washed over my bare skin. Kneeling at the edge I placed my hand in the water, flicking it up, laughing as I did so. Droplets fell splashing back down to the earth; I let a drop land on my out stretched tongue. It felt good as it ran down my throat. I cupped my hands and drew up as much of it as I could hold, letting it pour off into my mouth. Once I'd drunken my fill I moved on, sometimes running, sometimes dancing along the forest paths.

Time held no meaning for me. Stars would pass slowly across the skies as I wandered about the land. I was content just to be.

...Until I started to think. Am I alone?

But I was not alone. I never was, all around me life walked, scurried and burrowed. From the wide-eyed owl and the ever nervous mouse to the sure –footed deer that ran abound through the forest. Still I could not shake this feeling of... discontent. Not even when I took to following the deer herds as they wandered through the woods searching for the tender leaves and mosses on which they fed.

After a while I could bear it no more and moved on, further east than I've ever gone before. Loneliness gnawed at my heels, urging me to search for that which I knew not.

I heard it first as a low rumbling, the sound built up so slowly that I did not notice it until the rumbling became a great roar; the sound of water plunging at great speed over the rocks. Once before I'd heard a sound like it; when the forest river had burst its banks, picking up the carcasses of ancient trees and tossing them like feathers in the wind. I remember with a shudder the bodies of those creatures unlucky enough to be in the rivers path. I proceeded cautiously, twisting through the thinning tree line until I came to a stop at the forest edge. The stars reflected off the calm blue waters of the great inland sea and I saw on the far side the spray of the waterfall.

Wide-eyed I gazed intently at the scene spread out before me. A slow smile spread across my lips that I was unable to contain. This was what I'd been searching for all this time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Concealed beneath the dark of the forest I watched. This was what I'd been looking for. Searching for. Longing for without quite realising what that thing was. I smiled suddenly in relief and leaned against the trunk of a slender tree to get a better view.

Several small shelters had been built alongside the muddy bank, the colours blending near perfectly with the surroundings. They reminded me almost of badger's sets. Or what badger sets would have looked like above ground. Eagerly I watched as creatures like me wandered between them.

For a long while I did not approach. I watched from the trees, unsure of whether to go on or to turn back, worrying my lip till the skin felt raw. I took a deep breath... steeling myself and stepped out from the safety of the forest for the first time.

I felt naked. The fine hair covering my body no longer seemed enough without the constant cover of foliage. The starlight glinted off my hair, showing its true colour of liquid gold, darker and deeper than the tiny yellow flowers that had dotted the paths of the forest. I slowed as I got closer to the shelters, I could see now that they were more like bird's nests, layer upon layer of branches and mud had been weaved together. I swallowed stiffly, fear creeping up my back, but I continued on.

One of them was waiting. I stood frozen as she looked at me, first at my hair then closer at my face. I shied away from looking back into those eyes; huge blue orbs that made me feel... I don't know, but I didn't like it one bit.

"You are Quendi." She said softly, her voice ringing in the air. I had never heard another speak, it was marvellous. Sometimes I would speak to myself in the forest, laughing at the sounds, but this was different. She was looking at me now, waiting for me to answer. I glanced at her hair, gold like mine but lighter and downy, twisted into strange patterns down her back.

"...Quendi," I repeated, my mouth sounding out the unfamiliar word. She smiled suddenly, brilliantly. I laughed.

Still smiling, she explained, "Those who speak. We have been waiting for you, watching out for you for a long time. Come." She reached out her hand, I hesitated. Placing my hand into hers I felt the softness of skin, so different from the long fur or shaggy pelts of other animals. I felt the warmth of her and smiled to myself. Forgetting the forest I followed her willingly into the heart of the shelters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was warm by the fire after I had eaten, I hesitated to sit close at first. My mind flashed back to the forest, to places I had seen scorched and charred by flame in the midst of storms. But that was nothing like this tame fire, contained by stones and kept small; the light casting warm shadows all around. I found it very odd.

The blue eyed female still held my hand, she smiled at me again. I could see others watching from the entrances of shelters but they drew no closer, though they seemed as curious about me as I was about them. The firelight created swirling patterns that danced in the shadows of the small settlement, I watched, utterly fascinated.

"Worry not," she said, "they are glad you found us." light fingers touched my cheek, turning my attention to her. "My name is Annallë"

I thought for a moment and with a flash of insight I said, "Ingwë... my name is Ingwë."

Annallë smiled. She nodded towards the others and they disappeared back inside the shelters. "Do you remember your first awakening?"

I nodded.

"So do I, you will always remember your first awakening, that love you felt can be felt again here" she laughed, her eyes bright, "we are all family, and we are all so very glad you finally found your way home." A warm feeling burst in my chest and I grinned.

"what do I do now?" I asked shyly. Worry clutching at my stomach as I looked at Annallë.

"Whatever you wish to do" She said simply. "Come there is someone I want you to meet, he will help you to settle in at first."

The familiar earthy smells of the forest became more pronounced again as we wandered towards the edge of the group of shelters. We stopped as we reached a particular shelter.

Annallë walked up to the entrance and beckoned me to follow her. I took a few hesitant steps forward. She took my hand again, "Ingwë this is Imin, the oldest of us and first one to awaken."

I looked past her and saw another, he was more sturdily built than Annallë with strong facial features and green eyes, liquid like the hidden pools you can stumble upon, he also had fair hair which looked duller without the light of the stars shining upon it.

I mumbled a hello, confused by this shyness that had never been present while I wandered the forests with the other creatures of the earth.

Imin stood and came over to me, a smile on his face. "Here at last."


End file.
